Hate and Resentment
by mikihyo
Summary: FTISLAND FANFIC / "Aku benci pengecut yang banyak omong", Pengkhianatan yang dilakukan sahabatnya membuat Lee Hongki harus termakan kebencian & keterpurukan / END / Don't Like? Don't Click!
1. Chapter 1

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Hate & Resentment**

**©MikiHyo**

**Cast : FT Island with Oh Wonbin**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Length : Part (1-6)**

**Part 1**

*******  
>"Buak!"lelaki itu tersungkur ke tanah. Pukulan yang mendarat ditubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya tak berdaya lagi.<p>

"Ho…Hongki…ck…tunggu pembalasanku…"lelaki itu-pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Hongki.

Hongki hanya diam dengan senyum tipis, tak perduli dengan luka yang juga membekas ditubuhnya.

"Cih…pengecut…tak usah banyak omong"Hongki mengelap darah dari bibirnya yang terluka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

*******  
>Hongki berjalan dilorong sekolah menuju kelasnya.<p>

"Lihat luka itu…lagi-lagi dia berkelahi…"bisik siswa-siswi lain dilorong. Mereka menatap Hongki dengan tatapan sinis.

"anak itu benar-benar kasar…untuk apa dia masih datang ke sekolah…"

"aku tidak percaya, orang seperti dia ada disekolah ini…dia menakutkan…"

"BRAKK!"Hongki langsung membanting tasnya kelantai saat telinganya mulai terasa panas mendengar respon negatif dari temannya sendiri.

"hei…para murid-murid teladan…aku tahu orang menyebalkan itu membuat hidup kalian tidak nyaman-kan…"ucap Hongki. Ia langsung menghampiri sekumpulan gadis yang dari tadi membicarakannnya.

"tapi apa kalian tidak malu? Wajah secantik ini ternyata punya mulut seorang yang jelek, aku rasa orang menyebalkan itu akan membuat hidup kalian lebih tidak nyaman lagi…tidak perduli laki-laki ataupun perempuan.."senyum tipis Hongki. Gadis-gadis itu hanya membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajah takut mereka.

Hongki-pun mengambil tasnya.

"Ck…aku benci pengecut yang banyak omong…."ucap Hongki sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"Brakk.."tanpa sengaja Minhwan menabrak Hongki. Ia-pun menatap Hongki dengan wajah takut.

"Hm…ada apa? Adik kelas?"senyum tipis Hongki.

Minhwan hanya diam dengan wajah takutnya.

"Minhwan! Cepat kembali ke kel…!"Seunghyun terkejut saat melihat Hongki.

Hongki hanya menatap Seunghyun dengan tatapan tajam. Mendengar suara Seunghyun, Minhwan-pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Hongki dan kembali kekelas bersama Seunghyun, sementara Hongki tetap diam dengan tatapan tajamnnya.

*******  
>"Lee Hongki! Kau pikir jam berapa ini?"bentak guru yang sedang mengajar saat melihat Hongki masuk kedalam kelas.<p>

Hongki hanya diam dengan tatapan malas dan tetap duduk dikursinya tanpa memperdulikan omongan gurunya.

"Lee Hongki! Apa-apaan sikapmu itu?"

Seisi kelas-pun langsung menoleh kearah Hongki, menatap Hongki dengan tatapan sinis.

Wonbin yang duduk di kursi agak jauh dari Hongki hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ck…lanjutkan saja pelajarannya, tak usah perdulikan aku"ucap Hongki dengan enteng.

"Kau pikir kau bisa semaumu seperti itu?"bentak gurunya -pun kehilangan kesabaran.

"maju dan hampiri aku disini…aku benci teriakanmu!"tegas Hongki.

Guru itu tidak sedikit-pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"kau takut aku menghajarmu?"ucap Hongki lagi. Murid-murid-pun langsung menatap kearah gurunya, ia hanya menunjukkan wajah kesal namun enggan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"ah…bukankah bagus, aku masih mau datang saat jam pelajaran, ck….baik!, aku mengganggu kelas ini, aku pergi sekarang!"kesal Hongki yang langsung mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kelas.

"Cih…kalau saja orang tuanya bukan penyumbang dana terbesar, dia sudah lama dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini…"gumam guru itu.

Jonghun yang baru akan masuk kelas terkejut saat pintu kelasnya terbuka dan Hongki keluar dari kelas. Mereka bertatap pandang selama beberapa detik didepan kelas, dan Hongki langsung pergi.

"Ho…"tak sempat Jonghun memanggil Hongki, ia sudah terlanjur pergi.

"Jonghun, kau sedang apa? Cepat masuk"panggil teman sekelasnya. Jonghun hanya diam sambil terus menatap Hongki, tak lama kemudian ia-pun masuk kekelas.

*******  
>"Ukh...Ho…Hongki Sunbae…"ucap Minhwan dengan nada lirih. Luka akibat pukulan Hongki mulai terasa perih ditubuhnya.<p>

"Sudah kubilang-kan…jangan sok memperdulikanku, kau juga sama saja!"kesal Hongki.

Minhwan hanya diam dengan wajah takutnya.

"Kau memang berharap aku terus membullying-mu yah? Selalu saja cari gara-gara denganku!"bentak Hongki.

"Ta..tapi Sunbae…"

"Jangan karena kau anak ketua komite sekolah makanya kau berlagak sok berkuasa! Untuk apa kau membicarakan nilai-nilaiku? Mau menyelamatkanku untuk bertahan disini? Cih…kau sama saja dengan yang lain, pengecut tapi banyak omong!"Hongki menghajar Minhwan lagi.

"Heii!"teriak seseorang yang datang mendekat.

"Ada orang? Su…Sunbae…kau pergi saja, nanti ketahuan kau menghajar orang lagi…ukh…"Minhwan berusaha menahan sakitnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sok memperdulikanku, kau mau aku menghajarmu lagi!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"orang itu sudah melihat Hongki.

"Kalau begitu aku yang pergi…Sunbae, kau tidak usah bilang apa-apa"Minhwan-pun berusaha lari secepatnya agar tidak ketahuan oleh orang lain, Hongki sudah menghajarnya.

"Ho…Hongki?"kaget Jonghun.

Hongki hanya menatap Jonghun sinis. Jonghun-pun menatap Hongki dari atas sampai bawah, ia melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada orang selain Hongki.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Tadi kau membentak siapa?"Tanya Jonghun.

"Bukan urusanmu"jawab Hongki dengan dingin. Ia-pun melangkahkan kakinya berniat meninggalkan Jonghun. Tapi Jonghun menarik tangan Hongki untuk menahannya pergi. Hongki-pun melepas paksa tangannya dengan kasar.

"Apa-apaan kau?"kesal Hongki. Jonghun terus menatap Hongki.

"Kau berkelahi lagi ya? Luka-lukamu itu…"cemas Jonghun.

"Apa perdulimu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau siapa!"kesal Hongki.

"Aku Jonghun! Choi Jonghun teman sekelasmu, bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Cih…bagaimana aku kenal dengan teman sekelasku sendiri? Apa kau pernah lihat aku masuk kelas?"

"Bukankah setiap hari kau datang?"  
>"Datang untuk diusir"sinis Hongki, ia-pun berjalan meninggalkan Jonghun.<p>

"Tu..Tunggu! aku rasa guru-guru juga salah tidak membiarkanmu ikut pelajaran…"ucap Jonghun.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan bicara dengan para guru, kau juga..jangan seenaknya datang, kau harus tepat waktu"jelas Jonghun.

Hongki-pun membalikkan badannya, menatap Jonghun dingin.

"Berisik…untuk apa kau lakukan itu? Jangan sok memperdulikanku, kau sama saja dengan anak tadi…pengecut tapi banyak omong…"

"Apa maksudmu dengan pengecut? Aku berusaha membantumu!"

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Tidak akan ada orang yang mau mendampingi berandalan sepertiku!"kesal Hongki.

"Aku temanmu-kan? Kita teman sekelas, Hongki…aku yakin kau bisa berubah…"jelas Jonghun.

"Teman?"sinis Hongki. Ia menghampiri Jonghun dan mengangkat kerah baju Jonghun dengan kasar.

"Tidak ada teman diduniaku…jangan mengaku sebagai temanku, kalau akhirnya kau juga hanya banyak omong, tapi sok memperdulikanku"

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang karena mendengar ada keributan.

"Jo…Jonghun?"kaget Wonbin. Dirinya semakin terkejut saat melihat Hongki. Hongki-pun menatap Wonbin, ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari Jonghun.

"Wonbin? Sedang apa kau disini?"Tanya Jonghun.

"Aku…mencarimu, kalian sedang apa?"Wonbin curiga Hongki telah menghajar Jonghun.

"Aa..haha, tidak apa-apa kok…ada apa mencariku?"senyum Jonghun yang langsung menghampiri Wonbin. Wonbin hanya diam dan tak berani menatap Hongki. Sebelum Wonbin mulai berpikir negative, Jonghun-pun mengajak Wonbin pergi dari tempat itu.

Hongki hanya diam tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah dua orang itu. Itu sudah sekian lama, ia dan Wonbin bertatap muka. Dulu Wonbin adalah sahabat baik Hongki, dan Hongki bukan seorang berandal yang mencerminkan dirinya sekarang. Namun suatu masalah membuat mereka harus berpisah.

*******  
><strong>Flash Back<strong>

Hongki dan Wonbin adalah teman satu klub di SMP. Mereka bersama sejak kelas 1.

"Hongki, kau serius-kan akan masuk SMA Seongji?"Tanya Wonbin.

"Tentu saja, kita-kan mengincar klub basketnya!"seru Hongki

"Baiklah, kita sama-sama berusaha! Kau dan aku akan melanjutkan perjalanan basket kita, haha"

Tiba-tiba adik kelas mereka, Minhwan datang menghampiri.

"Ho…Hongki Sunbae…manager memanggilmu"ucap Minhwan.

"Aaa..baiklah, bilang padanya aku segera kesana!"

Minhwan-pun hanya mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya kemudian pergi sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, kau tahu Minhwan sangat mengaggumimu"senyum Wonbin.

"Ha? Dia suka padaku?"

"Bukan suka padamu bodoh! Dia itu fansmu!"  
>"Apa? Fans untuk apa? Apa aku seorang artis idola?, hahaha"<p>

"Ck…kau itu adalah senior klub basket favoritnya, aku rasa ia menyukai permainanmu, mungkin dia ingin dekat denganmu tapi dia malu…"jelas Wonbin.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Aku tidak merasa apa-apa"

Wonbin-pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Bodoh! Kau memang selalu tidak peka, itu sudah jelas dari sikapnya, hah…dasar tak berperasaan, cepat berdiri! Pacarmu..oops! Manager sudah menunggumu"senyum nakal Wonbin, ia-pun melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Hongki.

"Aa! Tunggu, Wonbin! Jangan lupa kau janji mau membantuku di ujian masuk SMA! Kau harus bantu aku!"ucap Hongki.

Wonbin-pun membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, aku akan terus membantumu…kau temanku, ash…aku pasti menyesal kalau kau tidak masuk SMA yang sama denganku"senyum Wonbin, ia-pun pergi meninggalkan Hongki. Hongki hanya membalas senyumnya, merasa lega masih ada seorang teman disampingnya. Ia-pun pergi menemui Manager.

[Sore Hari]

Wonbin melihat Hongki yang sedang termenung di bawah tiang basket, ia-pun langsung menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Ya!…kenapa bengong?"

"Sudah berakhir…"Hongki bergumam.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

"Hubunganku dengannya sudah berakhir…"Hongki menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa?...Manager?"kaget Wonbin.

Hongki hanya mengangguk.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu…dia katakan itu dengan…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar keributan dari arah lain. Hongki dan Wonbin-pun langsung melihat kearah keributan.

"Mi…Minhwan?"kaget Wonbin.

"Siapa mereka?"bingung Hongki saat melihat Minhwan dikelilingi oleh sekelompok berandalan yang kelihatannya melakukan sesuatu terhadap Minhwan.

Hongki dan Wonbin-pun langsung berlari menghampiri Minhwan.

"Akh…"tiba-tiba Wonbin tersungkur ditanah.

"Kau kenapa? Cederamu belum sembuh?"kaget Hongki. Wonbin mengalami cedera saat pertandingan beberapa hari yang lalu, dan masih dalam masa penyembuhan.

"Kau tunggu disini saja, kau tidak boleh lari!"tegas Hongki.

"Ta..tapi…kelihatannya mereka orang yang berbahaya"

"Karena itu biar aku yang menolong Minhwan, kau tunggu sebentar…"tanpa bicara panjang lebar, Hongki langsung berlari menghampiri Minhwan.

"Ukh!"Minhwan jatuh tersungkur akibat pukulan keras sekelompok berandalan itu.

Hongki yang berlari mendekat-pun langsung menghajar salah satu dari kelompok itu dan menolong Minhwan.

"Hei! Kau masih sadar? Buka matamu!"Hongki berusaha membangunkan Minhwan yang pingsan, luka ditubuhnya memang parah, jelas saja ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Sekelompok berandalan yang kesal karena Hongki-pun membalas menghajarnya. Hongki juga tak mau kalah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya? Apa alasannya?"kesal Hongki sambil terus menghajar berandalan itu.

"Siapa kau? Kami tidak ada urusan denganmu! Pengganggu sebaiknya minggir!"

"Hongki!"teriak Wonbin yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Heh…ada lagi ya temanmu? Hajar dia juga"perintah salah seorang berandal tersebut kepada teman-temannya.

"Wonbin! Jangan kesini!"Hongki berusaha menghalangi para berandal yang juga akan menghajar Wonbin. Namun sulit, Hongki-pun terpaksa menggunakan kekerasan. Sendiri, ia menghajar para berandalan itu untuk melindungi Wonbin dan juga Minhwan. Walaupun babak belur, Hongki tetap berusaha melindungi kedua orang itu. Wonbin juga tidak mau berdiam diri melihat temannya terluka, ia berusaha menolong Hongki, namun cedera tetap menghalanginya, ia terkena pukulan benda tumpul oleh salah satu berandal dan langsung pingsan. Melihat temannya disakiti, Hongki tak berpikir panjang langsung melepaskan pukulan kerasnya kepada orang yang membuat Wonbin pingsan, Ia merebut benda tumpul itu dan memukuli semua berandal hingga pingsan.

Tiba-tiba Jaejin, Kakak Minhwan datang dengan beberapa orang polisi. Ia terkejut melihat adiknya pingsan dengan luka parah, satu-satunya orang yang sadar hanya Hongki yang sedang berusaha membangunkan Wonbin.

"Diam disitu! Kau kami tangkap!"tegas polisi yang langsung menangkap Hongki. Hongki-pun terkejut saat polisi mengepung dirinya.

"Mi…Minhwan! Minhwan! Sadarlah! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"kesal Jaejin saat melihat Hongki.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Dia dihajar oleh sekelompok berandalan itu!"Hongki berusaha menjelaskan, namun tidak ada yang percaya.

Wonbin yang seharusnya jadi saksi masih tidak sadarkan diri, dan Hongki terpaksa ikut kekantor polisi.

[Di Rumah Sakit]

"Ho…Hongki ditangkap? Dia tidak bersalah pak polisi!"kaget Wonbin.

"Harap tenang, kau masih dalam masa penyembuhan. Tidak ada bukti dia tidak bersalah, para berandal itu mengaku dia adalah teman mereka"jelas polisi.

"Apa? Apa-apaan ini? Dia adalah temanku, dia yang menyelamatkan Minhwan!"Wonbin berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kau…Oh Wonbin-kan?"tiba-tiba Jaejin masuk keruangan.

"Kau…Kakaknya Minhwan? Anak ketua komite SMA Seongji?"kaget Wonbin

"Aku tahu tentang dirimu, kau salah satu anak yang mendapat beasiswa istimewa dari Ayah untuk masuk SMA Seongji-kan?"Tanya Jaejin.

Wonbin hanya diam dan mengangguk.

"Ternyata benar…sebaiknya kau bilang yang sejujurnya kepada polisi, orang itu terbukti teman dari para berandal itu, kau sendiri terkena pukulan benda tumpul yang dia pegang-kan? Jangan takut padanya, polisi akan melindungimu"ucap Jaejin.

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti…Hongki memang tidak bersalah, aku saksi matanya! Kau juga bisa tanya Minhwan!"tegas Wonbin.

"Dia belum sadarkan diri…orang itu benar-benar membuatnya terluka parah…"kesal Jaejin.

"Bukan Hongki! Tapi berandalan itu!"Wonbin terus bersikeras.

"Wonbin sshi! Aku tidak mau dengar lagi saksi palsumu!"gertak Jaejin.

Wonbin-pun terdiam dengan wajah kebingungan.

"_Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa mereka bilang Hongki teman mereka? Pasti ada seseorang dibalik ini semua, ada yang tidak suka pada Hongki kemudian memfitnahnya!_"pikir Wonbin.

"Kalau begitu…Lee Hongki memang bersalah…"ucap Pak Polisi.

"Apa?"Wonbin tidak terima.

"Aku rasa cukup kesaksiannya Pak Polisi. Wonbin sshi masih butuh istirahat"jelas Jaejin. Polisi-pun keluar ruangan.

"Ka…kau…apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Wonbin sshi, sebaiknya kau berada dipihak kami…kalau tidak, bisa-bisa kau kehilangan kesempatan beasiswa itu…"

"Apa? Itu tidak ada hubungannya, aku membela temanku yang tidak bersalah!"

"Apa kau mau mengecewakan orang tuamu?"

Wonbin-pun langsung terdiam kaku.

"Orang tuamu sangat berharap kau masuk SMA Seongji, bukankah mereka bisa merasa lega sekarang, anaknya sudah bisa dipastikan masuk karena beasiswa itu"

Wonbin terus terdiam, ia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Jaejin. Ucapan Jaejin benar, orang tuanya sangat berharap padanya, tanpa bantuan beasiswa itu Wonbin tidak akan bisa masuk SMA Seongji karena faktor biaya.

Jaejin-pun pamit dan keluar dari kamar Wonbin. Wonbin terus terdiam dengan wajah murung.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan….Hongki…"

"Wonbin tidak membelaku?"kaget Hongki.

"Lee Hongki sshi, kau sudah terbukti bersalah"jelas Polisi.

Hongki terdiam lemas mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Kenapa? Dia saksi matanya-kan?"tanya Hongki lagi.

"Lee Hongki sshi…kau akan diproses sekarang"tegas Polisi yang langsung membawa Hongki ketempatnya.

"Tu…Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa..!"Hongki berusaha melawan, tapi para Polisi itu terus memaksanya.

_Tidak…ini tidak benar…pasti ada alasannya, Wonbin tidak akan meninggalkanku_

Ujian kelulusan-pun datang, walaupun mendekam dalam tahanan, Hongki tetap mengikuti ujian dengan sewajarnya. Awalnya ia tidak terima, namun ia berusaha mengerti mengapa ia ada ditahanan sekarang, walaupun tidak bersalah, ia ingin tahu alasan Wonbin yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa ataupun menengoknya sesekali.

Ujian berakhir, begitu juga ujian masuk, Hongki bebas dari tahanan dan memulai lagi hidupnya. Wonbin benar-benar tidak memberi kabar apa-apa, Hongki kehilangan kontak dengannya sejak saat itu. Pengumuman datang, dan Hongki berhasil masuk SMA yang ia janjikan bersama Wonbin, walaupun mereka tidak ujian bersama, namun Hongki yakin akan bertemu Wonbin lagi disekolah itu.

Upacara penerimaan murid baru dilaksanakan hari ini, Hongki mencari-cari Wonbin hampir disetiap sudut sekolah, namun tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Wonbin…kau benar-benar ada disini-kan? Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk bisa masuk kesini"gerutu Hongki sambil duduk termenung di pinggir lapangan.

"Kau hebat bisa masuk kesini"tiba-tiba terdengar suara Wonbin dari arah yang tidak jauh. Hongki-pun langsung menoleh kearah yang dituju. Ada Wonbin disana.

"Wo…!"Hongki langsung terdiam saat melihat Wonbin bersama dengan seseorang.

"Kau lebih hebat, bisa masuk karena beasiswa"senyum Jonghun yang sedang berbincang dengan Wonbin.

"Haha, tidak begitu. Aku juga berusaha untuk mendapat beasiswa itu"senyum Wonbin.

"Ah, Wonbin goon~ apa ada temanmu juga yang masuk disini? Aku sama sekali tidak ada, tidak ada teman yang satu SMP denganku~"

Wonbin langsung terdiam.

"Won…"panggil Hongki dengan suara pelan.

Mendengar suara orang yang ia kenal, Wonbin-pun langsung menoleh, ia sangat terkejut melihat Hongki tak jauh didepannya. Jonghun juga menoleh, namun ia tidak mengenali Hongki.

Wonbin terus melihat kearah Hongki. Hongki-pun tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Wonbin langsung menarik tangan Jonghun dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Aa…haha, aku tidak tahu…mungkin ada…"senyum paksa Wonbin sambil mengajak Jonghun pergi dan meninggalkan Hongki.

Langkah mereka-pun semakin jauh, Hongki hanya bisa terdiam kaku melihat sikap Wonbin. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak bisa menanyakan alasannya langsung kepada Wonbin.

"Kenapa….?"

"_Tentu saja, aku akan terus membantumu…kau temanku_"tiba-tiba kata-kata Wonbin terngiang dikepalanya.

"Kenapa sikapmu….?"

"Kau bilang akan terus membantuku-kan…kenapa tidak berikan saksi yang benar kepada Polisi saat itu? Ada apa denganmu…?"

"_Dasar si bodoh Hongki, kalau butuh bantuan bilang padaku! Kau anggap aku ini apa?_"

"_Baik…Baik…aku akan membantumu…ayo semangat! Aku akan selalu disampingmu sebagai Teman! Hehe_"

"Padahal kau selalu bilang begitu…Bodoh!"kesal Hongki. Ia langsung membanting tasnya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa tidak membelaku? Pengecut! Kau selalu bilang akan membantuku tapi kenapa? Banyak omong tapi kau Pengecut! Aku benci orang sepertimu!"amarah Hongki semakin menjadi, namun air matanya-pun ikut mengalir setelah menerima kenyataan barusan.

Sore itu-pun berakhir dengan menyakitkan, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu Wonbin tapi tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Hongki tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun hatinya sudah termakan kebencian.

**Flash End.**

**TBC...**

FF pertama di acc pertama ffn *banzai~  
>#ngek<p>

Readers...mohon reviewnya ya~ *bungkuk  
>kritik-saran-komen, aku terima<p>

biar aku punya semangat untuk bikin ff lagi, OK?

Thank you so much buat yg udah mau baca, Honto ni Arigatou, Jeongmal Gomawo~


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Lee Hongki!"

Hongki-pun membalikkan badannya saat mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggilnya. Jaejin menghampiri dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan terhadap adikku? Lagi-lagi ia babak belur"kesal Jaejin.

"Hm? Seharusnya kau tanya pada adikmu, apa yang dia lakukan padaku? Itu yang jadi alasan kenapa aku menghajarnya"ucap Hongki datar.

"Kau itu!"Jaejin langsung mengangkat kerah baju Hongki, namun langsung ditepis dan Hongki langsung memukul wajahnya.

"Anak itu benar-benar bodoh, masih saja memikirkan orang sepertimu!"kesal Jaejin.

"Kalau begitu berhenti sok memperdulikanku! Bilang itu pada adikmu! Kalau aku mau nilaiku kembali, aku bisa lakukan sendiri! Aku tidak butuh bantuan dari anak yang berstatus seperti kalian!"Hongki-pun balik mengertak Jaejin.

Suasana-pun hening sejenak, mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan sinis.

"Akan kukatakan padanya, kau…jangan coba-coba lagi mengganggunya!"tegas Jaejin yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Hongki.

"Cih…seharusnya kau camkan itu pada adikmu dari dulu!"kesal Hongki yang langsung pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

_Sial…untuk apa aku ingat masa lalu…kurang ajar…_

Hongki dan Wonbin berasal dari keluarga yang berbeda. Wonbin adalah anak pintar yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana, sedangkan Hongki dari keluarga kaya yang sangat menghidupinya dengan materi. Hongki yang benci dengan kehidupan mewahnya merasa nyaman bila berada didekat Wonbin, hanya Wonbin yang mengerti dirinya, dan membawanya untuk merasakan hidup.

"Braakk"tidak sengaja Seunghyun menabrak Hongki.

Mata Hongki yang tajam langsung tertuju kearah Seunghyun dan Seunghyun hanya diam terkejut saat melihat Hongki.

Tanpa bicara Hongki langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Seunghyun. Seunghyun terus diam dengan wajah takutnya, namun tak lama kemudian…

"Ho…Hongki Sunbae!"

Hongki hanya menoleh. Seunghyun-pun mendekati Hongki. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Hongki.

"Apa?"

"To…Tolong…jangan tindas Minhwan lagi…"ucap Seunghyun dengan wajah tegas.

Hongki sedikit terkejut, Seunghyun berani bicara seperti itu padanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku menindasnya?"

"Iya, tolong biarkan dia hidup tenang disekolah ini"

"Buak!"tanpa bicara, Hongki langsung menghajar wajah Seunghyun. Seunghyun-pun langsung terjatuh kelantai.

"Memang benar aku menindasnya, tapi kau bilang juga pada temanmu! Berhenti menggangguku supaya aku berhenti menindasnya! Aku tahu, pikiranmu sama saja dengan yang lain! Memandang sepihak, aku yang salah!"kesal Hongki yang langsung menendang Seunghyun.

Emosinya benar-benar naik, disaat ia kesal mengingat masa lalunya dengan Wonbin, orang-orang datang memandangnya sepihak dan menekan dirinya.

"Akh…Su…Sunbae…Minhwan hanya berusaha dekat denganmu…"tak sempat menjelaskan, lagi-lagi Hongki menghajarnya. Hongki benar-benar termakan emosi dan inilah cara ia melampiaskannya, tidak perduli siapa lawannya.

"Ukh…."Seunghyun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak dan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Ho…Hongki Sunbae?"kaget Minhwan.

Hongki hanya menatap Minhwan, tubuhnya dipenuhi perban untuk menutupi luka-lukanya, raut wajahnya juga masih menunjukkan perih lukanya.

Minhwan terkejut melihat Seunghyun terkapar dilantai.

"Seunghyun!"

"Hongki Sunbae! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Hongki diam sejenak.

"Tanya saja pada orang itu, atau kau yang buta tidak lihat apa yang kulakukan padanya"kesal Hongki.

Tiba-tiba air mata Minhwan menetes, dan membuat Hongki terkejut.

"Sudah cukup…"ucap Minhwan.

Hongki hanya diam.

"Aku tidak apa, walau Sunbae terus menghajarku…"

"Aku tidak apa, walau Sunbae terus mengacuhkanku…"

"Sunbae terus menindasku sampai matipun aku tidak apa…"

Hongki tersentak dengan ucapan Minhwan.

"Tapi…kalau kau sakiti temanku seperti ini, aku tidak bisa terima! Seunghyun badannya lemah, kenapa kau tega menyiksanya seperti itu?"kesal Minhwan yang langsung memukul-mukul badan Hongki.

Hongki benar-benar terkejut melihat Minhwan yang seperti itu, kali ini ia merasa apa yang ia lakukan sudah lewat dari batasnya. Ia melihat Seunghyun terkapar dilantai, tak bergerak hampir seperti orang mati. Ia tahu Seunghyun punya badan yang lemah, namun emosinya membuat ia buta akan tindakannya.

"Sunbae! Kau tega sekali!"Minhwan terus berteriak, membuat beberapa orang yang ada disekitar tempat mereka datang menghampiri, termaksuk Jaejin, Kakaknya.

"Minhwan?"kaget Jaejin yang langsung menghampirinya. Beberapa orang langsung menolong Seunghyun yang terkapar dan membawanya ke UKS.

"Ukh!"Minhwan-pun tersungkur, luka ditubuhnya memang belum sembuh.

"Minhwan!"Jaejin langsung menolong adiknya yang hampir pingsan.

"Kau…sudah kubilang-kan! Jangan ganggu dia lagi!"Jaejin hampir memukul Hongki, namun Minhwan menghentikannya.

"Hyu…Hyung…lebih baik kita pergi ke UKS sekarang…aku ingin lihat keadaan Seunghyun…ukh…"

"Min…Hwan…"

Minhwan-pun berusaha berdiri dan meninggalkan Hongki, Jaejin yang khawatir dengan adiknya langsung mendampinginya.

"Ya! Hongki! Berhentilah membuat keributan disini!"gertak teman-teman disekelilingnya.

"Kau itu sudah tidak pantas berada disini!"

"Keluar saja!"

"Pergi kau dari sini!"

"Kau sudah menyakiti banyak orang! Kau membuat kami tidak nyaman! Kau hampir membuat adik kelasmu mati!"

Hongki hanya terdiam memakan teriakan teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Dari kejauhan, Wonbin yang kebetulan ada ditempat itu, hanya bisa menatap lirih kearah Hongki.

"Hongki…"

***  
>"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"tanya Jonghun.<p>

Hongki tetap terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

Jonghun menepuk-nepuk pundak Hongki, mencoba membuatnya sadar.

"Hongki! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau sadar perbuatanmu itu-kan?"kesal Jonghun.

"Kenapa…kau ada disini?"tanya Hongki.

"Hongki…"

"Kau pergi saja…kalau ada yang melihatmu bersamaku…"

"Buak!"Jonghun-pun langsung memukul wajah Hongki.

"Kau ini! Apa tidak ada teman yang membelamu? Membantumu? Aku tahu, kau tidak sepenuhnya salah!"

Hongki langsung tersentak dengan kata-kata Jonghun.

"Orang-orang membencimu, wajar karena kelakuanmu, tapi aku tahu…kau hanya termakan emosi, tidak ada orang yang berusaha mengerti dirimu, karena itu mereka tidak tahu apa-apa!"tegas Jonghun yang menatap Hongki serius.

"Arrggghhh! Berisik! Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu semuanya!"teriak Hongki yang hampir memukul Jonghun.

"Aku memang tahu semuannya"

Hongki-pun langsung terdiam.

"Aku tahu…kau temannya Wonbin-kan…"

"Da…Darimana…"

"Aku juga temannya Wonbin, walaupun ia tidak bilang yang sebenarnya tapi aku tahu…sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu waktu upacara penerimaan murid baru…"

"Kau…Bagaimana bisa…"

"Wonbin punya foto kalian berdua saat masih SMP, ia menyimpannya didompet dan selalu membawanya kemana-mana, saat aku berusaha melihat dan bertanya, ia selalu mengelak. Aku tahu ada yang ia sembunyikan, dan aku mencari tahu tentang dirimu. Aku tahu Minhwan selalu mengikutimu, karena itu aku bertanya padanya"

Hongki tetap terdiam.

"Kau tahu alasan Wonbin meninggalkanmu?"tanya Jonghun.

"Ti…dak…"

"Saat kau dikantor polisi, ada orang yang tidak menyukaimu dan memfitnahmu, Minhwan bilang, dia orang dari SMP lain yang sebelumnya kau kalahkan dalam pertandingan basket"jelas Jonghun.

"Anak itu…"

"Saat itu-pun Wonbin harus menghadapi keputusan yang berat, ia berusaha membelamu tapi bukti palsu itu kuat! Apalagi sikap Wonbin dibatasi oleh beasiswa komite sekolah ini, kau tahu kehidupan ekonomi Wonbin-kan? Diwaktu yang sama bisa saja ia mengecewakanmu dan orangtuanya saat ia harus mengambil keputusan…"

Hongki langsung tersentak mendengar penjelasan Jonghun.

_Karena itukah ia tidak menemuiku? _pikir Hongki.

"Minhwan berusaha menjelaskan kepada Jaejin dan juga orang tuanya, namun percuma. Karena itu ia selalu berusaha membantumu disini, ia mengaggumimu dan Wonbin sejak dulu, ia merasa bersalah membuatmu seperti ini. Wonbin juga begitu…aku tahu…ia sangat ingin kembali padamu, namun ia dihantui rasa bersalah dan malu telah membuatmu seperti ini…"jelas Jonghun.

"Wonbin…"Hongki menundukkan kepala, ia baru tahu kenyataannya dan hal itu langsung menusuk kedalam hatinya.

"Hongki…karena itu…aku juga berusaha membantumu…aku memang orang luar dan baru tahu segalanya, tapi aku juga teman Wonbin, aku ingin kalian menyelesaikan semuanya…aku mau kita semua berteman, karena aku tidak mau lagi melihat ada teman sekolahku yang dibenci…"Jonghun mengangkat kepala Hongki dan menatapnya dalam.

_Kau…Choi…Jong Hun…._

Part 3

***  
>Sejak hari itu, Jonghun terus berusaha membantu Hongki untuk mengembalikan nama baiknya. Diam-diam ia mengajak Hongki untuk belajar dirumahnya, diluar ia berusaha membuat Hongki tidak lagi bersikap kasar. Pada awalnya Hongki meremehkan Jonghun, ia masih percaya tidak akan ada yang mau mendampinginya, apalagi jadi temannya. Namun sikap Jonghun yang selalu sabar menghadapinya, membuat hatinya luluh.<p>

_Benarkah ia mau membantuku? Dia selalu lakukan yang terbaik sampai sekarang tanpa menyerah menghadapiku, Choi Jong Hun…kau…_

"Hongki ah! Kenapa bengong?"bingung Jonghun yang datang sambil membawa 2 kaleng jus dan langsung melemparkan salah satunya ke Hongki.

"Ha? Tidak apa"ucap Hongki dengan suara pelan. Jonghun hanya diam kebingungan dan meminum jusnya.

"Sampai kapan kau tidak bilang tentang hal ini padanya?"tanya Hongki tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Siapa?"Jonghun terus meminum jusnya.

"Wonbin"

Jonghun-pun diam sejenak.

"Ash…aku akan tetap merahasiakan hubunganku denganmu dari Wonbin sampai seluruh sekolah percaya lagi padamu dan nama baikmu kembali"jelas Jonghun.

"Kau gila, mereka sangat membenciku, mana mungkin…"

"Kalau tidak dicoba tidak akan tahu-kan, karena itu…cepat ubah sikap jelekmu ini! Jadilah orang baik"

"Cih…menjijikan"

"Mwo? Apa kau tidak mau kembali lagi pada Wonbin?"

"Untuk apa harus merahasiakannya? Menungguku sampai bersikap baik?"

"Kalau aku bilang padanya, pasti dia berusaha untuk dekat denganmu lagi. Aku tahu sifat orang-orang disekolah…kalau Wonbin mulai dekat denganmu yang masih seperti ini, aku jamin dia juga akan dicap jelek…kau tahu…hampir semua orang ditempat itu adalah anak berstatus, Wonbin yang masuk karena kecerdasannya bisa terancam kalau anak-anak itu mengadu yang macam-macam…"Jonghun langsung melempar kaleng jusnya yang kosong ke tempat sampah. Raut wajahnya seketika langsung berubah, Hongki kenal dengan raut wajah ini.

_Ah..aku mengerti…kau dan aku sama-sama anak berstatus seperti mereka, dan kau juga benci kehidupan itu…_

"Kalau begitu…jika ada salah satu dari mereka ada yang tahu kau bersamaku, itu artinya kau-pun bisa dicap jelek-kan? mereka bisa mengadu yang macam-macam"

"Aku tidak takut"tegas Jonghun. Hongki hanya diam sambil menatap Jonghun.

"Aku tidak takut, aku tidak akan menyesal melakukan hal ini, ini jauh lebih baik daripada yang mereka lakukan…"

Hongki menatap dalam mata Jonghun yang menunjukkan keseriusannya.

"Hmm…aku masih berpikir kau adalah orang yang bodoh"ucap Hongki.

"Mwo?"

"Untuk apa membantuku? Berusaha memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Wonbin…"

"Tapi…melihat usahamu sampai sekarang…kau tidak pernah berhenti…aku rasa…kau benar-benar orang yang perduli pada orang lain…"senyum Hongki.

Jonghun tercengang mendengar ucapan Hongki, baru kali itu ia melihat Hongki yang seperti itu.

"Kau tahu…sejak kecil aku selalu berteman dengan anak-anak seperti itu, mereka semua selalu memandang rendah orang yang tak punya apa-apa…aku benci sifat mereka…tapi aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa…"

Hongki hanya diam sambil mendengarkan cerita Jonghun, benar sama…ia juga mengalami hal itu.

"Kemudian aku bertemu Wonbin…baru kali itu aku berteman dengan orang yang berasal dari kalangan berbeda…entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman dengannya…dia tidak pernah merendahkan orang lain…karena itu…aku tidak suka melihatnya dalam masalah, aku tahu ada sesuatu antara kalian, kau tahu…Wonbin sering termenung sejak bertemu denganmu…selama ini dia yang selalu membuatku merasa nyaman, kali ini aku ingin membalas kebaikannya…aku akan memperbaiki hubungan kalian, sehingga ia bisa tersenyum lagi…aku yakin hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu"Jonghun-pun tersenyum lebar, merasa lega dengan semua yang sudah ia katakan.

Hongki hanya terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Jonghun.

"Oh iya…aku lakukan ini juga karena aku yakin kau orang yang baik, kalau tidak untuk apa Wonbin memikirkanmu sampai seperti itu…aku sangat ingin berteman denganmu"jelas Jonghun sambil tersenyum pada Hongki.

"Hmm…baiklah…aku hargai usahamu"ucap Hongki sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ia malu untuk menunjukkan raut wajahnya sekarang, sejujurnya kata-kata Jonghun membuatnya terharu dan merasa nyaman, sama seperti saat ia bersama Wonbin.

"Hee? Haha..kalau begitu kau akan jadi anak baik-kan?"ledek Jonghun sambil memukul-mukul Hongki.

"Tidak sepenuhnya baik!"ketus Hongki.

"Mwo? Dasar kau itu…tidak apalah…asal kau tidak merendahkan orang lain"senyum Jonghun.

Hongki hanya mengangguk-ngangguk dengan wajah malas, namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. Sore di pinggiran sungai Han itu-pun mereka habiskan dengan penuh tawa lepas.

"Jonghun"panggil Wonbin saat melihat Jonghun masuk ke kelas.

"Ya! Wonbin ah, selamat pagi"senyum lebar Jonghun sambil berjalan menuju kursinya.

Wonbin tetap di duduk kursinya yang terletak didepan kursi Jonghun.

"Ada apa? Kenapa raut wajahmu begitu?"bingung Jonghun yang melihat raut wajah cemas Wonbin.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini kau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh?"tanya Wonbin.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Ng…entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak-anak lain, sepertinya mereka membicarakannmu…"ucap Wonbin dengan suara pelan.

"Ha?"Jonghun melihat sekelilingnya, memang ada anak yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, tapi sebagian besar masih bersikap normal.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tidak ada apa-apa kok"jelas Jonghun. _Apa diantara mereka sudah ada yang tahu hubunganku dengan Hongki? Kalau iya, aku-pun tidak perduli_

Wonbin tetap dengan raut wajah cemasnya, _apa mungkin aku yang berpikir berlebihan? Rasanya aku sering mendengar mereka membicarakan Jonghun_

Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, semua murid-pun masuk kekelas, tak terkecuali Hongki. Sudah seminggu lebih ia datang tepat waktu dan mengikuti pelajaran, ia-pun lebih diam dari biasanya walaupun tetap saja dengan tatapan sinisnya.

Mata orang-orang langsung tertuju pada Hongki dan mulai berbisik macam-macam.

Emosi Hongki naik turun, namun ia berusaha sabar menghadapi orang-orang seperti itu. Kalau tidak, usaha Jonghun dan juga usahanya beberapa minggu ini akan gagal.

Dari kursinya Jonghun hanya tersenyum melihat Hongki, walaupun disekolah mereka tidak saling bicara.

Wonbin-pun menatap Hongki, walaupun rasa bersalah masih menyelimuti hatinya, namun ada perasaan lega melihat sikap Hongki yang jauh lebih baik sekarang, ia-pun tersenyum.

_Hongki…aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini…aku yakin, kau memang bukan anak yang selama ini dicap jelek oleh semua orang, aku berharap aku punya keberanian untuk minta maaf padamu…_

Hongki terus diam dengan raut wajah kesal, mendengar ucapan-ucapan aneh dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

_Sialan…sialan…bisa saja aku membungkam mulut kalian sekarang! Tapi aku hargai usaha Jonghun_

Hongki melirik kearah Jonghun, namun matanya bertemu pandang dengan Wonbin yang sedang menatapnya. Wonbin yang terkejut-pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Dibelakang Wonbin, Jonghun hanya tersenyum nakal kemudian mengambil buku-buku pelajaran dari dalam tasnya.

_Wonbin? Kau barusan tersenyum padaku? Ng…iya sudahlah, kau dari dulu tak pernah berubah, sering salah tingkah, haha…dasar Silly…_

Hongki hanya tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya, mengambil buku-buku pelajaran dari dalam tasnya.

Tak lama bel-pun berbunyi dan guru masuk kekelas, walaupun masih ada guru yang tidak menyukai Hongki, namun beberapa guru lain mulai menghargai sikap Hongki, dan tidak pernah lagi mengusir Hongki keluar dari kelas.

***  
><em>…<em>

_Aku benci sekali dengan sikap Hongki akhir-akhir ini…ia telah meracuni pikiran guru-guru.._

_Kau benar, dia mulai berlagak!_

_Grr…aku ingin dia dibenci oleh satu sekolahan seperti dulu!_

_Ash…kalau saja orang tuanya bukan pemegang dana sekolah, kita bisa menindasnya sepuasnya, orang tua kita kalah harta dengan orang tuanya!_

_Percuma kita mengganggunya setiap hari, pihak sekolah tidak akan mengeluarkannya_

_Dia dekat dengan Choi Jonghun-kan?_

_Apa? Jonghun? Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka bersama.._

_Mereka memang tidak bersama disekolah, tapi aku memergoki mereka diluar sekolah_

_Mereka sangat dekat, bahkan Jonghun sering mengajak Hongki kerumahnya_

_Mereka pasti melakukan sesuatu, apa mungkin sikap Hongki yang menjijikan sekarang karena pengaruh Jonghun?_

_Hmm…berarti Jonghun satu komplotan dengan Hongki?_

_Ah! Aku ada ide, kalau Hongki tidak bisa langsung kita kalahkan, kita mulai dari temannya!_

_Oh…maksudmu Jonghun? Bagaimana kalau kita sebar gossip jelek mengenai dia?_

_Ide bagus, kalau Jonghun, dia tidak akan bisa melawan, aku tahu soal kondisinya sekarang…hahaha_

_Kalau Jonghun yang bermasalah kemudian pergi dari tempat ini, Hongki tidak akan punya teman lagi, mungkin dia akan kembali jadi Hongki yang dibenci, hahahahaha_

_Aku setuju denganmu!_

…


	3. Chapter 3

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Hate & Resentment **

**©MikiHyo**

**Jeongmal Mianhae, kalau paragraph sama kata" berantakan. Aku newbie disini, masih gak ngerti edit" biar rapi kya FF lain. Kalau ada yg tau format supaya bisa rapi, tolong tulis direview yah ^^**

**Jeongmal Gomawo udah review, aku gak tau review kalian bisa dibales pa gak, makanya aku gak pernah bales _**

**OK Happy Reading!  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

"Wonbin ah…hari ini tidak apa-kan kalau tidak langsung pulang?"tanya Jonghun dengan wajah penuh semangat.

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Yah…ayolah…temani aku dulu di tempat favoritku…"

"Sungai Han? Aigoo…kau mau apa lagi disana?"

"Tidak ada…hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabatku"senyum Jonghun.

"Sahabat?"kaget Wonbin.

"Hmm…tidak mau kupanggil sahabat yah? Tentu saja…mana bisa aku menggantikan posisi sahabat lamamu"Jonghun mempercepat langkahnya sedikit untuk mendahului Wonbin.

"Eh? Kau…?"Wonbin-pun mempercepat langkahnya juga untuk mengejar Jonghun.

Tiba-tiba Jonghun membalikkan badannya, menghadap kearah Wonbin.

"Iya, Lee Hongki. Sahabat lamamu-kan?"senyum Jonghun.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Hehe…itu rahasiaku…"

"Jonghun dengar, aku dan Hongki…"

"Aku sudah tahu kok…lagipula SMP Hongki sama denganmu-kan? Kau jahat sekali…waktu kutanya teman yang satu SMP denganmu, kau bilang kau tidak tahu. Padahal itu sahabatmu sendiri…"seketika raut wajah Jonghun berubah, seakan ia sangat kecewa terhadap Wonbin.

Wonbin terkejut dengan ucapan Jonghun, ia takut Jonghun kecewa padanya.

Jonghun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Wonbin.

"Nee…Wonbin ah…kau harus minta maaf padanya"raut wajah kecewa yang Jonghun tunjukkan barusan langsung pecah saat ia mengeluarkan senyumnya.

"Aku rasa kalian masih bisa baikan, karena itu minta maaflah padanya"senyum Jonghun.

"Jo…Jonghun?"

"Baiklah! Kau tunggu aku di sungai Han, jangan kemana-mana! Aku akan segera kembali!"tanpa bicara lagi, Jonghun langsung berlari meninggalkan Wonbin.

"Jonghun!"Wonbin hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya berdiri.

"Ya! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?"bingung Hongki yang tangannya terus ditarik oleh Jonghun menuju suatu tempat.

"Sudah…ikut saja! Ada orang yang mau bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah katakan semuanya padanya, sekarang Hongki sudah jadi anak baik, jadi dia bisa bicara denganmu, haha"senyum Jonghun.

"Haa? Aku tidak mengerti"

Mereka-pun sampai di pinggir sungai Han, tempat biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah.

Hongki terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenali berdiri disana.

"Hongki…"ucap Wonbin dengan suara pelan.

Jonghun-pun mendorong Hongki mendekati Wonbin.

"Ah…iya…"Hongki tak tahu harus memasang raut wajah seperti apa saat Wonbin memanggil namanya setelah sekian lama.

Suasana langsung hening saat keduanya bertatap muka. Jonghun hanya berdiri diam disamping mereka.

"Aku minta maaf atas sikapku selama ini!"

Wonbin terkejut saat mendengar permintaan maaf Hongki, begitu juga Jonghun. _Kenapa dia yang minta maaf?_

"Hongki ah…kau…"Wonbin berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bicara dengan Hongki.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir dengan sikapku selama ini…aku bahkan bilang aku membencimu…aku benar-benar minta maaf…"Hongki terus-terusan mengucapkan kata maaf dan membungkukkan badannya. Seketika Wonbin-pun langsung mengangkat badan Hongki.

"Tidak…kau memang pantas membenciku! Aku yang sudah membuatmu kecewa…aku tidak bisa membelamu…aku bahkan membuatmu menjalani ujian didalam tahanan…Hongkia ah…maafkan aku…."tanpa ia sadari, air matanya mulai mengalir. Wonbin menangis didepan Hongki.

"Bodoh…dari dulu kau memang Silly…"Hongki menatap tajam mata Wonbin.

"Ng?"

"Laki-laki macam apa kau, masa minta maaf sampai menangis?"Hongki memukul pelan kepala Wonbin yang tidak bisa menghentikan airmatanya.

"Waktu itu aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana…aku…!"

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tahu semuanya…aku mengerti…"senyum Hongki yang menghentikan kata-kata Wonbin.

"Bagaimana…?"

"Jonghun sudah menjelaskannya padaku"

Wonbin-pun menoleh kearah Jonghun, dan Jonghun hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi…tidak seharusnya aku bersikap mengacuhkanmu"

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti…pasti perasaanmu waktu itu sangat kacau, karena itu…tapi aku memang kesal sekali, ukh…aku benar-benar benci padamu"ketus Hongki, raut wajahnya langsung berubah marah.

Wonbin tersentak mendengar Hongki membencinya, itu berarti ia tidak dimaafkan?

"Ho..Hongki ah? Ucapanmu…"Jonghun-pun terkejut.

Tiba-tiba Hongki mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk punggung Wonbin.

"Karena itu, kau harus kembali padaku…kalau tidak sampai kapanpun aku akan membencimu…yah walaupun aku sudah minta maaf"senyum lebar Hongki.

"Hongki ah…"

"Sudahlah…lupakan saja masalah ini, aku malas mengingatnya…"gerutu Hongki.

Wonbin-pun langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Wah…akhirnya kalian baikan juga, syukurlah…aku lega sekali"senyum lebar Jonghun.

"Iya, ini juga berkat kau, terima kasih"Hongki mengacungkan jempolnya pada Jonghun.

"Jonghun…aku tidak tahu yang kau lakukan selama ini, tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu"senyum Wonbin.

"Nee…tidak masalah, aku hanya ingin lihat teman-temanku bersama lagi. Aah…jadi sekarang sahabat lama bersatu kembali, mungkin orang baru sudah harus pergi"senyum pahit Jonghun sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"Hongki langsung terkejut dengan ucapan Jonghun.

"Jonghun? Ada apa denganmu? Aku tidak mengerti…"Wonbin-pun tak kalah terkejut.

Jonghun diam sejenak, tak lama ia-pun tertawa lepas.

"Hahahaha, lihat wajah kalian! Jelek sekali! Padahal aku baru bicara seperti itu, hahahaha"

"Buak!"Hongki-pun memukul Jonghun kemudian mencubitnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Jonghun, kau membuatku terkejut! Kau benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan!"Wonbin tak kalah memarahi Jonghun.

"Aaaa…haha, maafkan aku..maafkan aku..aku hanya bercanda kok"

"Ya!…dasar anak kurang ajar, aku sudah dibodohi olehmu, ck"

"Hongki, biarkan saja dia. Kita tinggal pulang"Wonbin-pun menarik tangan Hongki.

"Omo? Tunggu! Tunggu! Baik…aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi…"senyum Jonghun.

"Hmm…baiklah, mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi istilah sahabat lama dan orang baru, kau, Wonbin, dan aku adalah sahabat!"seru Hongki.

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu"senyum nakal Jonghun.

Lagi-lagi sore dipinggiran sungai Han dipenuhi oleh tawa ceria ketiga sahabat itu.

"Apa-apaan foto ini?"marah wakil kepsek sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto.

Jonghun terkejut melihat fotonya yang sedang merokok.

"Apa? Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini pak!"Jonghun berusaha membela diri.

"Jangan membantah Choi Jonghun! Bukti ini sudah jelas!"

"Ini tidak benar! Foto ini pasti diedit! Siapa yang memberikan foto ini?"Jonghun terus melawan.

"Sudah cukup! Aku pikir selama ini kau anak yang baik, nilaimu selalu diatas rata-rata, kelakuanmu ini sungguh membuat kami kecewa! Kau akan diskors selama 2 minggu!"

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! Aku tidak pernah melakukan perbuatan seperti itu, aku yakin! Kau tidak bisa menskorsku!"

"Choi Jonghun!"

"Aku tidak mau menuruti perintahmu!"Jonghun memukul meja wakil kepsek yang terkejut melihat Jonghun bisa membentaknya, ia-pun kehilangan kesabaran.

"Choi Jonghun! Kau akan kami keluarkan dari sekolah ini!"tegas wakil kepsek.

Jonghun-pun langsung terdiam kaku.

"A…apa? Dikeluarkan?"

"Sudah diputuskan, aku akan segera membuat surat pengeluaran untukmu. Kau akan segera dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!"

"Ke…kenapa? Haruskah kau lakukan itu?"

"Sikapmu benar-benar membuatku kecewa, tidak apa…bukankah orang tuamu sendiri juga pernah bilang untuk memberhentikan sekolahmu…"wakil kepsek tersenyum tipis dengan raut wajah merendahkan.

Jonghun-pun langsung diam saat mendengar ucapan wakil kepsek. Ia tidak bisa membalas ucapannya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau keluar dan kembali kekelasmu"

Jonghun hanya menatap dingin wakil kepsek kemudian keluar dari ruangannya.

"Dikeluarkan?"serentak Hongki dan Wonbin langsung terkejut mendengar pernyataan Jonghun.

Jonghun hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah kacau.

"Ke…Kenapa? Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"Wonbin berusaha mencari tahu.

"Dasar orang tua itu! Apa-apaan keputusannya ini?"Hongki yang kesal spontan memukul meja Jonghun.

"Sebaiknya kalian lihat dulu kelakuannya, fotonya terpajang rapi dimading sekolah"senyum sinis salah seorang teman sekelasnya. Teman-temannya yang lain-pun langsung memperpanjang omongan-omongan negative untuk Jonghun.

Hongki langsung melempar kursinya kearah gerombolan itu.

"Berisik! Mulut kalian memang harus kubungkam!"Hongki bersiap menghampiri orang-orang itu.

"Hongki ah! Tak ada gunannya mengurusi mereka, ayo kita lihat fotonya"Wonbin langsung menarik tangan Hongki dan juga Jonghun. Mereka menghampiri mading yang sudah dipenuhi siswa-siswi lain yang ingin melihat foto Jonghun.

Wonbin dan Hongki terkejut saat melihat foto Jonghun yang merokok. Jonghun hanya diam dan memalingkan muka, murid-murid lain tak henti-hentinya berbisik macam-macam.

"Tunggu…aku tahu foto ini…"Hongki memperhatikan tempat dimana foto ini diambil.

"Jonghun! Bukankah ini waktu kita di taman kota? Aku disampingmu-kan, disini! Tidak ada diantara kita yang membawa rokok!"Hongki mempertegas nada bicaranya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk posisinya yang waktu itu berada disamping Jonghun.

"Itu benar…aku rasa foto ini memang diedit…"ucap Jonghun dengan nada dingin.

"Apa wakil kepsek tidak mendengarkan penjelasanmu?"tanya Wonbin. Jonghun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hongki-pun langsung memecahkan kaca mading dengan kepalan tangannya, tak perduli dengan darah yang mulai mengalir ditangannya akibat goresan kaca. Ia mengambil foto itu dan pergi keruangan wakil kepsek dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Hongki ah!"Wonbin hanya bisa memanggil tanpa mengikutinya.

"Haaah…akhirnya keluar juga sikap kasarnya itu…bagaimanapun dia tidak akan berubah, tetap saja berandal…hahaha"sorak murid-murid lain.

"Kalau temannya saja berandal, jelas saja orang yang satu komplotan dengannya juga sama!"sambung murid-murid lain.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan? Seenaknya saja memfitnah orang lain!"Wonbin-pun termakan emosinya, ia langsung menghampiri salah satu dari mereka, mengangkat paksa kerah bajunya, menatap matanya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Hei…aku lupa…kau juga teman mereka ya…heh, mungkin kau bisa jadi korban berikutnya…hati-hati, jangan sampai kau dikeluarkan juga, murid teladan"senyum orang itu sambil melirik teman-temannya yang lain.

Jonghun terkejut mendengar ucapan orang itu, ia baru sadar, mereka bisa berbuat apa saja terhadap Wonbin.

"Wonbin! Hentikan!"Jonghun melepas paksa tangan Wonbin yang masih mengenggam erat kerah baju orang itu.

"Tapi…Jonghun…"

"Kubilang hentikan!"

Wonbin langsung terdiam oleh bentakan Jonghun. Keduanya-pun terdiam sejenak.

"Jo…Jonghun…"

Pikiran Jonghun sangat dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam persoalan, ia-pun menarik tangan Wonbin dan membawanya pergi.

"BRAK!"Hongki membanting keras pintu wakil kepsek.

"Lee Hongki?"kaget wakil kepsek saat melihat Hongki menghampirinya.

"Foto ini diedit!"Hongki langsung melempar foto Jonghun persis di wajah wakil kepsek.

"Apa-apaan kau..!"kesal wakil kepsek.

"Kau tidak lihat bagian ini? Jelas-jelas foto ini dipotong, aku ada disampingnya saat itu! Dan tidak ada diantara kami yang merokok!"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas ini Jonghun…"

"Tidak! Foto ini tidak benar! Kami memang ada disana, tapi kami tidak melakukan hal seperti itu!"

"….."wakil kepsek hanya terdiam.

"Satu hal lagi…kalaupun kau tetap menuduh Jonghun merokok, aku sudah mengakui aku ada disampingnya, lalu kenapa kau tidak menghukumku juga?"Hongki mulai curiga ada yang tidak beres.

"Kau?...dengar…ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Sekalipun kau disana, namun yang ada di foto ini hanya Jonghun…"wakil kepsek memalingkan wajahnya tak mau menatap wajah Hongki yang menuntut kebenaran.

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal! Aku tahu, aku juga tahu pemikiran anak-anak itu! Hanya karena aku anak dari keluarga Lee yang memeggang sumbangan dana terbesar disekolah ini? Kalian semua tidak berani berbuat apa-apa padaku, iya-kan?"Amarah Hongki semakin menjadi.

Wakil kepsek hanya tersentak pertanda ucapan Hongki memang benar.

"Sudah kubilang ini tidak ada hubu…"

"Kalau begitu hukum aku juga! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluargaku! Aku temannya, kalau ia punya salah, berarti aku juga! Jangan hanya berani menghukum satu pihak pak tua!"Hongki memukul keras meja wakil kepsek.

"Lee Hongki sshi! Apapun yang kau katakan, Jonghun tetap akan keluar dari sekolah ini, orang tuannya sudah mengajukan hal ini"tegas wakil kepsek.

Hongki langsung terkejut saat wakil kepsek membawa nama orang tua Jonghun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jadi kau belum tahu? Perusahaan milik orang tuanya mengalami kerugian, mereka terlilit hutang yang sangat besar, sebentar lagi mereka akan pindah ketempat lain…orang tuanya sudah bicara padaku soal pemberhentian sekolahnya"jelas wakil kepsek.

"A…apa?"Hongki tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan wakil kepsek. _Ia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku…_

"Kalau saja Jonghun tidak bersikap seperti tadi mungkin ia masih kami izinkan bersekolah disini, karena ia termaksuk murid teladan yang nilainya selalu tinggi, dan bisa saja jika ada rekomendasi dari pihak atas, Jonghun tetap berada disini, walaupun Jonghun tidak harus membayar biaya sekolah, ia masih bisa mengandalkan beasiswa yang diberikan ketua komite…tapi aku rasa percuma, orang tuanya pasti membawanya pergi bersama mereka…"

"Ketua komite?"

"Ya…hanya itu, tapi aku yakin…Jonghun akan pergi bersama kedua orang tuanya…"

Hongki-pun langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan ruangan wakil kepsek.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak ceritakan hal itu padaku?"Hongki berdiri tegap didepan Jonghun.

"Untuk apa diceritakan? Itu masalah keluargaku"Jonghun hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Ta..tapi Jonghun…"Wonbin-pun berusaha bicara.

"Sudahlah…aku tidak mau membuat kalian repot. Tadi aku takut sekali waktu mereka mengincar Wonbin…Wonbin ah, aku tidak mau kau juga harus keluar dari sekolah gara-gara aku, hal itu akan membuat orang tuamu kecewa…"

"Jonghun! Ini tidak ada hubungannya!"  
>"Wonbin benar, kami akan berusaha membantumu! Akan kubungkam semua mulut orang-orang picik itu!"Hongki termakan amarah lagi.<p>

"Sudahlah kalian berdua…aku menghargai niat kalian, mungkin aku memang harus pergi…lagipula ini keputusan keluargaku…"Jonghun hanya tersenyum pahit sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya.

Hongki dan Wonbin hanya bisa terdiam.

Tiba-tiba Handphone Jonghun berdering, ia-pun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ayah?"

"…"

"Tidak bisa? Jadi begitu…"

"…"

"Sudahlah…aku mengerti…"

"…"

"Baik, aku pulang sekarang"

Jonghun-pun menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa?"cemas Hongki.

"Ayahku bilang tidak ada lagi perusahaan lain yang mau membantu, haha…kami memang harus pergi dari sini"Jonghun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jonghun ah…."Wonbin hanya bisa menatapnya lirih.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang, banyak yang harus diselesaikan dirumah"Jonghun-pun pamit pada kedua sahabatnya dan pergi meninggalkan sungai Han tempat mereka berkumpul.

Hongki dan Wonbin hanya saling bertatap muka.

"Hah…bagaimana ini..."Wonbin hanya menghela nafas.

Hongki hanya diam dan memikirkan sesuatu.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Hate & Resentment**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island with Oh Wonbin**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Length : Part**

**.**

**Part 4**

**.**

**.**

Sejak hari itu Jonghun tidak pernah lagi datang kesekolah. Handphonenya selalu sibuk. Surat pengeluarannya-pun sudah dibuat, hanya tinggal menunggu orang tuanya datang dan menyetujuinya.

Minhwan sedang bercakap-cakap dengan teman sekelasnya, Seunghyun di perpustakaan. Suasana sangat tenang dan hanya ada orang-orang yang sedang serius membaca ataupun bercakap-cakap.

Hongki melangkahkan kakinya memasuki perpustakaan, serentak semua orang-pun langsung melihat kearahnya. Untuk apa seorang Lee Hongki datang ke perpustakaan?

Ia-pun langsung mendekati Minhwan.

"Min…hwan…"sahut Seunghyun yang menyadari keberadaan Hongki. Minhwan-pun membalikkan badannya, dilihatnya Hongki berdiri tegap didepannya.

"Sun…bae?"

Hongki menatap Minhwan dengan matanya yang tajam. Tiba-tiba ia membungkukkan badannya. Serentak, Minhwan dan Seunghyun-pun langsung terkejut.

"Aku mohon…bantulah aku…"ucap Hongki.

Minhwan tetap diam dengan raut wajah bingungnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Hongki ucapkan barusan.

"Selamatkan Jonghun…kau kenal padanya-kan? Aku mohon…bilang pada orang tuamu untuk mempertahankan Jonghun disini…"Hongki mengangkat wajahnya, kali ini tampak jelas, ia benar-benar membutuhkan Minhwan.

Minhwan hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Hongki. Ia-pun melirik kearah Seunghyun, Seunghyun hanya diam tanpa ekpresi apa-apa.

Ia ingat bagaimana Hongki telah menyakiti Seunghyun hari itu. Bahkan Seunghyun hampir tak sadarkan diri seharian, badannya memang lemah, berbeda dengan anak yang lain. Karena itu…apa yang telah Hongki lakukan waktu itu benar-benar melewati batasnya.

"Aku…"Minhwan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membantu orang yang sudah menyakiti sahabatku"

Hongki-pun tersentak, begitu juga Seunghyun. Tak disangka Minhwan bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Aku mengerti…perbuatanku memang tidak bisa dimaafkan, tapi…ini demi sahabatku juga…tolong maafkan aku, tolong bantu aku, tolong bilang pada orang tuamu untuk mempertahankan Jonghun…"Hongki kembali membungkukkan badannya.

Sejujurnya Minhwan tidak mau sunbae yang ia kagumi harus membungkuk dihadapannya, memohon seperti pengemis, tapi memang sangat sulit untuk memaafkan Hongki yang sudah membuat sahabatnya hampir mati.

"Maaf…aku harus kembali kekelasku sekarang, ayo Seunghyun"Minhwan-pun memanggil Seunghyun, Seunghyun hanya diam dan mengikuti perintah Minhwan.

"Tunggu!"Hongki berusaha mencegah Minhwan.

Minhwan dan Seunghyun-pun membalikkan badannya, mata mereka langsung terbelalak saat melihat tubuh Hongki mendekat menyentuh lantai, semakin membungkuk dan akhirnya bersujud didepan Minhwan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf…Aku mohon…tolonglah aku…sekali ini saja, tolong aku…"ucap Hongki tanpa mengangkat kepalanya sedikitpun.

Perasaan Minhwan-pun langsung bercampur aduk melihat Hongki. Tiba-tiba tangan seseorang menggenggam tangannya yang mungil.

"Seunghyun?"

"Maafkan dia…"ucap Seunghyun sambil menatap dalam Hongki yang terus merendahkan tubuhnya dihadapan mereka.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah…aku tahu dia bukan orang yang seperti itu…kau sendiri yang bilang, karena itu aku percaya padanya…aku mohon, maafkan dia…aku tidak apa-apa"senyum Seunghyun.

"Seung…"

Seunghyun-pun mendekati Hongki dan berusaha membuatnya berdiri. Namun Hongki tak bergerak sedikitpun tetap pada posisinya sampai Minhwan mau memaafkannya.

"Hongki sunbae…berdirilah…aku yang akan bicara padanya…"ujar Seunghyun.

"Hongki Sunbae"Minhwan-pun langsung mengangkat badan Hongki yang sejak tadi merendah dihadapannya.

"Min..hwan….."kaget Hongki. Ia melihat Minhwan berdiri dihadapannya dengan raut wajah yang seolah mau menangis.

"Baiklah…aku mengerti…kau tidak perlu seperti ini…"lirih Minhwan.

"Minhwan…tapi aku…aku benar-benar minta maaf…padamu juga Seunghyun…"

"Sunbae…aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang, aku mengerti"Seunghyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga…aku sudah memaafkan Hongki sunbae…maaf, tadi aku termakan emosi…sebenarnya aku tidak mau marah…tapi…"

Hongki-pun hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi kedua adik kelasnya itu.

"Aku akan membantumu, aku akan jelaskan masalah ini pada orang tuaku"jelas Minhwan.

"Benarkah? Kau akan membantuku? Ahh…Terima kasih banyak! Maaf selama ini aku selalu menyakitimu…"senyum lega Hongki.

Minhwan hanya menggelengakan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan berusaha membantu Jonghun Sunbae"tegas Minhwan.

Hongki-pun menjabat tangan Minhwan untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya.

_Hanya tinggal orang itu yang harus aku mintai bantuan…_

Bel-pun berbunyi, ketiganya-pun langsung berdiri dan kembali kekelasnya masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

"Hnnggg…"berkali-kali Jaejin menghela nafasnya. Dokumen-dokumen sekolah yang ada ditangannya benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

"Buak"tak sengaja seseorang menabrak Jaejin yang juga sedang melamun, membuat dokumen-dokumen sekolah itu berserakan tak karuan.

"Ash…kau itu!"kesal Jaejin sambil membereskan lembaran-lembaran kertas penuh tulisan itu.

"Jae…Jin?"kaget Hongki.

Jaejin yang merasa sangat mengenal suara itu-pun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap orang yang barusan memanggil namanya. Seketika raut wajahnya langsung berubah lebih masam.

"Ck…ternyata si berandal…"sinis Jaejin yang melanjutkan membereskan kertas-kertas yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Tanpa termakan amarah, Hongki langsung membantu Jaejin. Tak ada orang lain selain mereka di lorong halaman sekolah itu, jadi tak mungkin ada yang membantu Jaejin membereskan sekitar ratusan lembar kertas-kertas itu. Lagipula ini memang salahnya sudah menabrak Jaejin.

Jaejin hanya terkejut melihat sikap Hongki yang…yah…apa benar itu Hongki yang dia kenal? Membantu orang lain?

"Ada apa denganmu? Sikapmu menjijikan"sinis Jaejin lagi.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk menghajar siapapun, kau bilang apapun padaku tidak akan aku dengarkan"Hongki terus berjalan kesana kemari mengambil kertas-kertas yang bertebaran kemana-mana.

"Haa?"

"Ngomong-ngomong…berat sekali yah tugas ketua OSIS…kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin kertas-kertas ini sudah kubakar…"Hongki tersenyum meledek.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, berandal. Aku punya banyak kegiatan serius yang harus aku kerjakan, bukan hanya menghajar orang terus menerus"Jaejin berusaha mengambil 2 lembar kertas yang berada tak jauh didepannya namun angin menerbangkan keduanya dan kertas itu sekarang berada ditangan Hongki.

"Tapi aku bisa lihat wajah tertekanmu itu"senyum Hongki sambil memberikan lembaran kertas itu. Jaejin-pun mengambilnya dengan kasar dan juga raut wajah kesal.

"Kau tahu apa soal diriku. Kau mana tahu rasanya jadi pemimpin yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk banyak hal...aku memang punya kemampuan seperti itu, tapi kulakukan untuk menyempurnakan usaha bersama yang belum tentu semua orang yang terlibat didalamnya mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan mereka"jelas Jaejin panjang lebar.

"Hmm…aku kurang mengerti, maklum aku bukan orang jenius sepertimu…tapi aku tahu intinya…jadi kau sedang menceritakan masalahmu padaku?"Hongki-pun tersenyum lagi. Seolah-olah ia terus menggoda Jaejin dengan senyumnya itu. Ia-pun menyerahkan kertas terakhir yang dipungutnya kepada Jaejin. Lagi-lagi Jaejin makin menatapnya sinis, terlebih lagi setelah ia bicara seperti itu.

"Untuk apa aku menceritakan masalahku padamu? Aku ceritakan juga tidak akan ada yang mengerti!"Jaejin semakin kesal, ia-pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Hongki.

"Aku mengerti kok"ucapan Hongki berhasil membuat Jaejin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia-pun membalikkan badannya, kembali menatap Hongki.

"Aku mengerti kok, aku juga pernah jadi pemimpin"ucap Hongki.

"Ha? Mana mungkin…oh, tentu saja…kau pasti pemimpin para berandal liar dijalanan-kan? Heh…kepemimpinanmu itu jauh berbeda denganku!"tegas Jaejin dengan nada angkuh.

"Waktu SMP aku ini kapten klub basket selama 2 tahun berturut-turut, dan benar…tidak mudah mengurus orang lain yang menggantungkan tanggung jawab padaku"tanpa terpancing ejekan Jaejin, Hongki-pun menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Ha?"

"Yah…kau benar. Seringkali kita para pemimpin harus bertanggung jawab pada sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa dikerjakan bersama namun nyatanya tidak, dan pada akhirnya…apapun hasilnya, hanya kita yang merasa bertanggung jawab…karena kita pemimpin…kita harus bersikap lebih baik daripada yang lain…penuh dengan tuntutan, aku benar-kan?"tanya Hongki pada Jaejin yang berdiri mematung mendengar ceritanya.

"Tapi tetap saja! Kau dan aku jauh berbeda!"Jaejin menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Jelas saja beda, aku kapten tim basket dan kau ketua OSIS, pekerjaan itu memang berbeda"ledek Hongki diiringi dengan tawa kecil.

"Ck…kau itu…benar-benar bodoh ya!"kesal Jaejin lagi.

"Tapi perasaan kita sama-kan…selalu dipenuhi oleh beban anggota lain…"

Jaejin-pun kembali terdiam.

"Tentu saja benar! Sejujurnya aku sangat stress mengingat masa-masa itu…walaupun berkemampuan, namun ada saatnya kita tidak mau mengeluarkan kemampuan itu untuk mengurus orang lain"ucap Hongki.

"Kau…"

"Tapi kalau ada yang mendampingimu dan selalu menyemangatimu, beban itu akan hilang sedikit demi sedikit…"senyum Hongki sambil menatap Jaejin.

"Selama ada orang yang mau mendengar keluh kesahmu…mencoba mengerti keadaanmu, tidak menuntut apapun...dan bersikap layaknya seorang Teman, beban itu akan hilang"

"Teman?"

"Nee, apa kau tidak punya? Ya ampun…selama ini kau bicara pada siapa kalau begitu?"

"Teman untuk apa? Kalau hanya disekolah, mendampingiku jalan-jalan ataupun membeli makanan memang ada, aku sering bicara dengan anggota OSIS lainnya bahkan para staff pengajar untuk mengurus masalah sekolah"jelas Jaejin dengan wajah serius.

"Akh…percakapan macam apa itu? Membuatku ingin muntah…ugh…apa perlu kupinjamkan Wonbin agar bebanmu hilang? Aigoo…"

"Wonbin?"

"Iya, orang yang kau mintai keterangan saksi atas pemukulan adikmu 2 tahun lalu"senyum Hongki.

"Hm…untuk apa aku butuh orang itu…"lagi-lagi nada bicaranya angkuh.

"Tentu saja bukan hanya Wonbin! Dia milikku! Intinya…siapa saja yang kau anggap teman, begitu juga orang itu. Aku yakin, kalau bersama…bebanmu akan hilang"jelas Hongki lagi.

Jaejin hanya diam tanpa komentar apapun.

"Aku tidak perduli"jawabnya singkat. Ia-pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Hongki yang hanya bisa diam melihat keangkuhan adik kelas didepannya.

**.**

**.**

"Ayah, aku mohon…"Minhwan merendahkan nada bicaranya, memohon pada laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Itu sudah keputusannya-kan…"sahut , Ayahnya.

"Tapi…Jonghun sunbae adalah salah satu murid teladan disekolah, sayang sekali kalau ia harus berhenti sampai disini…sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus"Minhwan berusaha menjelaskan.

"Minhwan…hal ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu…" terus saja menolak permintaan Minhwan.

"Ayah…aku mohon…Jonghun sunbae adalah salah satu sunbae yang dekat denganku, aku-pun mengagguminya…"

"Alasan macam apa itu…dari dulu selalu saja itu yang kau ucapakan, sama seperti sunbaemu yang sebelumnya…" menyidir masalah Hongki.

Minhwan-pun hanya bisa diam dengan wajah menyesal. _Bagaimana ini…apa aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan sunbaeku lagi? Ayah tidak akan mengerti alasannya…_

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, tak lama orang itu-pun menampakkan dirinya, Jaejin.

"Ayah? Kau sudah pulang?"bingung Jaejin saat melihat Ayahnya berada diruang tengah bersama Minhwan. Kelihatannya ada masalah diantara mereka.

"Ada apa?"tanya Jaejin.

Minhwan hanya diam tanpa melihat kearah Kakaknya, sebenarnya hubungan mereka tidak buruk, namun sekalipun Kakaknya tahu soal Hongki ataupun Jonghun, dia tidak akan perduli. Ia tahu, Jaejin sangat menbenci Hongki.

"Nah…kau sudah mengerti-kan? Ayah tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu"tegas Ayahnya lagi.

"Tapi Ayah…!"

"Cukup Minhwan! Ayah tidak mau dengar lagi!"gertak .

"Sebenarnya ada apa Ayah?"Jaejin semakin penasaran, terlebih lagi ia belum pernah melihat adiknya memohon sampai seperti itu, terkecuali seingatnya 2 tahun lalu, saat ia membela Lee Hongki.

"Lagi-lagi adikmu ingin membela sunbaenya…"singkat .

"Sunbae?"

"Iya, kau tahu Choi Jonghun? Ia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena kesalahan yang ia buat, selain itu orang tuanya yang juga mengalami masalah ekonomi memutuskan untuk memberhentikannya dari sekolah. Tapi adikmu meminta Ayah untuk mempertahankan orang itu sampai kelulusannya tahun ini…"jelas .

"Jonghun sunbae? Ah…aku tahu dia, dia mantan anggota OSIS tahun lalu. Anak yang pintar, ia sering membantuku saat aku baru menjadi anggota OSIS. Aku juga tahu permasalahan ia akan dikeluarkan…aku tidak menyangka ia berbuat hal seperti itu…"

"Foto itu diedit hyung! Jonghun sunbae tidak pernah melakukan hal itu!"bela Minhwan.

"Minhwan, Ayah bilang cukup! Jaejin, lebih baik kau bawa adikmu kekamarnya sekarang. Masih banyak yang harus Ayah kerjakan"perintah .

Jaejin hanya mengangguk dan mengajak Minhwan untuk kembali kekamar.

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa lagi? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara soal Jonghun sunbae?"tanya Jaejin yang duduk disamping Minhwan untuk meminta penjelasan adiknya.

Minhwan hanya diam tanpa melihat wajah Kakaknya yang menunggu jawaban. Ia bingung harus katakan apa pada Kakaknya yang membenci Lee Hongki.

"Ah…aku hanya tidak mau Jonghun sunbae berhenti ditahun terakhirnya ini, sayang sekali…sebentar lagi dia lulus…"Minhwan berusaha menjelaskan.

"Ha? Sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya? Kenapa kau bisa dekat dengannya?"Jaejin memperpanjang pertanyaannya.

Minhwan makin terpojok, mana mungkin ia bilang ia dekat dengan Jonghun karena masalah Hongki.

"Kenapa? Sepertinya ada yang kau sembunyikan…"Jaejin mulai curiga. Ia-pun teringat sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan…ada hubungannya dengan Lee Hongki?...Jonghun sunbae itu dekat dengan dia-kan…"

Minhwan-pun terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kakaknya dan Jaejin langsung menyadari kebenarannya saat melihat ekspresi Minhwan.

"Minhwan! Mengapa kau selalu mengurusi orang itu? Dia sudah menyakitimu-kan…"kesal Jaejin.

"Hyung…berapa kali-pun aku jelaskan padamu kau tidak pernah mau mengerti…Hongki sunbae bukan orang yang seperti itu…"

"Kau itu…"

"Karena aku kenal dia hyung!"

Jaejin-pun langsung terdiam.

"Hyung…kau selalu menganggap Hongki sunbae seperti itu karena kau tidak pernah mau mengenal dia. Hongki sunbae…sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat perduli pada orang lain, dia yang menghajar para berandalan itu walaupun itu bukan urusannya, dia berusaha melindungi Wonbin sunbae…jelas saja ia terpukul saat Wonbin sunbae terpaksa meninggalkannya. Aku sudah jelaskan semuanya-kan…tapi tetap saja kau dan Ayah tidak mau mendengarnya…"Minhwan menunjukkan raut wajah kecewanya dihadapan Kakaknya.

_Selama ada orang yang mau mendengar keluh kesahmu…Beban itu pasti akan hilang…_

Entah kenapa ucapan Hongki sore tadi langsung terlintas dipikiran Jaejin.

"Perduli?..."

"Jonghun sunbae adalah teman Hongki sunbae, dia juga dekat denganku. Kali ini aku ingin menyelamatkan orang yang kusayangi lagi, selama ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku tidak mau gagal …"

"Minhwan…"

Tanpa menatap Kakaknya, Minhwan langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kamar itu.

_Aku yakin, kalau bersama…bebanmu akan hilang_

Jaejin terus terdiam mengingat semua ucapan Hongki. "Lee…Hongki…"

**.**

**.**

"Minhwan"langkah Minhwan langsung terhenti saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Spontan ia langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Ayah?"bingung Minhwan saat melihat Ayahnya datang mendekat.

"Hm…aku mengerti alasannya sekarang. Baiklah, aku putuskan untuk mempertahankan Jonghun"ucapan Ayahnya otomatis membuat Minhwan terkejut. Baru semalam ia berdebat dan dapat hasil nihil, sekarang Ayahnya datang menghampiri untuk bilang "Baiklah"

"Apa? A…Ayah kau serius?"

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak yakin?"bingung .

"Ti..tidak, bukan begitu. Bukankah semalam…"

"Kakakmu sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku"

"Hyung?"

"Iya, Jaejin menjelaskan semuanya pada Ayah. Jadi Ayah putuskan untuk membantu Jonghun"

Minhwan hanya bisa diam dengan mata terbelalak. Benarkah Jaejin? Ia-pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Ayahnya dan menghampiri Jaejin yang masih berada dikamarnya.

"Braak!"Pintu kamar Jaejin dibuka dengan kencang.

"Mi…Minhwan?"kaget Jaejin.

"Hyung! Benarkah Hyung yang bilang pada Ayah?"tanya Minhwan dengan penuh semangat.

Jaejin diam sejenak dan menatap mata adiknya.

"Hm…yah…kau sudah tahu-kan…"Jaejin memalingkan matanya.

Minhwan-pun langsung memeluk erat Jaejin.

"Minhwan?"

"Hyung! Terima kasih banyak! Kau memang Hyungku!"seru Minhwan. Tak perduli alasan apa yang membuat Jaejin melakukan hal yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya, yang penting ia bisa memenuhi permintaan Hongki.

**.**

**.**

"Benarkah? Minhwan, terima kasih banyak!"ucap Hongki dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Sunbae, yang berhasil menyelamatkan Jonghun sunbae adalah Jaejin hyung"Minhwan tersenyum sambil menunjuk Jaejin yang sejak tadi berdiri disampingnya dan selalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Hongki dan juga Wonbin.

"Jaejin?"bingung Wonbin.

Jaejin tetap diam, tetap dengan wajah angkuhnya yang sebenarnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang malu saat Minhwan menyebut namanya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau ada teman, bebanmu akan hilang. Karena itu aku menyelamatkan temanmu, kalau kau kehilangan dia, bisa-bisa kau berulah lagi, merepotkan"ketus Jaejin.

Hongki-pun tertawa kencang. "Hahahahaha, aku tidak percaya kau ingat kata-kataku! Hahahaha"

Raut wajah Jaejin semakin masam mendengar Hongki menertawakannya, benar-benar kesal namun ia akui ucapan Hongki membuatnya…

"Lagipula aku masih butuh teman, karena itu aku tidak mau kehilangan siapapun"dengan cepat Jaejin mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Ha?"Minhwan kembali dikejutkan oleh ucapan Kakaknya.

"Jae…Jaejin?"Wonbin-pun tak kalah terkejut.

"Ha? Teman? Maksudmu…aku? Wonbin? Jonghun?"pertanyaan Hongki terdengar seperti pernyataan ditelinga Jaejin.

"Ash…kau sendiri yang bilang, siapa saja yang kau anggap teman dan orang itu juga menganggapmu begitu"kesal Jaejin.

"Hyung? Ucapanmu serius?"lagi-lagi Minhwan melambungkan pertanyaan.

"Ha? Aku tidak mengerti ucapan orang jenius…"Hongki tetap dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

"Akh! Kau memang berandal bodoh! Padahal itu kata-katamu sendiri, sudahlah! Aku harus pergi sekarang"Jaejin-pun langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga dengan raut wajah kesal, namun dalam hatinya, _Ash…dasar…cepatlah sadar dengan kata-katamu, aku rasa aku memang butuh teman. _Jaejin-pun tersenyum tanpa menunjukkannya pada ketiga orang itu.

"Mwo? Dia marah padaku?"Hongki bertanya pada Minhwan.

"Hahaha, tidak apa sunbae…aku rasa hubunganmu dengan Jaejin hyung akan semakin membaik"senyum Minhwan.

"Ha? Aku juga tidak mengerti kata-katamu"ketus Hongki.

"Hongki ah, aku rasa kita akan dapat teman baru. Sudahlah, itu intinya"Wonbin memukul kepala Hongki.

_Dasar kumpulan orang-orang pintar ini…atau sebenarnya mereka yang bodoh, memakai kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti orang awam. _Hongki hanya cemberut.

"Tapi…walaupun Jonghun dipertahankan oleh sekolah. Bagaimana kalau orang tuanya tetap membawanya pergi?"ucapan Wonbin langsung meleburkan raut wajah cemberut Hongki.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu…aku akan lakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkannya"Raut wajah Hongki-pun langsung berubah menjadi serius.

"Sunbae…hampir seminggu,Jonghun sunbae tidak datang lagi…aku takut ia sudah pergi"cemas Minhwan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi"tegas Hongki.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Apa tampilannya terlihat lebih baik? Aku masih risih sama jarak enter yang gak ada! Aiish…**

**MAAF! Aku baru bisa bales reviewnya…**

**Natsume Yuka : Hmm…Wonbin juga dlm keadaan terhimpit sih, jadi terpaksa jahat T.T Gomawo reviewnya ^^**

**Sena : Mianhae! Ini emg bukan fic YAOI T.T waktu itu bikin emang udh friendship, ne Gomawo reviewnya! ^^**

**MaxAberu : Gomawooo~ ^^**

**Mako-chan : Mianhae aku gak jadiin YAOI~ ini ff lama…waktu itu gak kenal YAOI #plak , ne Insya Allah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya ^^**

**Seo Shin Young : Gomawo udah ngikutin FF ni ^^ ne ne, Hwaiting! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Hate & Resentment**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island with Oh Wonbin**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Length : Part**

**.**

**Part 5**

**.**

***  
>Hongki masuk keruangan kerja Ayahnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua, yang diselimuti oleh suasana dingin dari tatapan keduannya.<p>

"Ada apa? Tak biasanya kau mau bicara denganku"Tn. Lee memulai pembicaraan.

Hongki-pun mendekati meja Ayahnya.

"Duduklah"

Hongki-pun langsung menuruti ucapan Ayahnya.

"Aku dengar kau sedang butuh partner baru…"ucap Hongki.

"Hm? Walaupun sikapmu cuek, tapi kau tahu kondisi perusahaan yah, haha…itu benar, ada apa?"Tn. Lee bertanya lagi.

"Bekerja samalah dengan perusahaan Hanjoo"Hongki mempertegas nada bicaranya saat mengucapkan nama perusahaan milik orang tua Jonghun.

"Hanjoo? Bukankah mereka sudah bangkrut?"bingung Tn. Lee.

"Kalau kita bekerja sama dengan mereka, mereka bisa diselamatkan-kan?"

"Hm…ada apa sebenarnya? Apa hubungannya perusahaan itu denganmu?"

"Hanjoo adalah perusahaan milik temanku, kalau orang tuanya tidak menemukan partner, ia akan berhenti dari sekolah dan pindah ke tempat lain"jelas Hongki.

"Temanmu? Selain Oh Wonbin?"

"Nee, aku mohon…bekerja samalah dengan mereka…"Hongki menundukkan kepalanya.

Tn. Lee diam sejenak dan hanya menatap Hongki.

"Hmm…baru kali ini kau bersikap seperti ini, Hongki dengar…walaupun kita adalah perusahaan besar, tetap saja merekrut perusahaan lain bukan hal yang mudah"jelas Tn. Lee.

"Aku mohon…usahakan hal ini…"Hongki terus meminta.

"Kau bisa bicara seperti itu karena kau belum paham dengan dunia bisnis"

Ucapan Ayahnya spontan membuat Hongki langsung terdiam.

"Hah…baiklah…aku akan merekrut mereka, tapi perusahaan mereka menjadi tanggung jawabmu"

Kali ini ucapan Ayahnya benar-benar membuat Hongki tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ma…Maksudnya?"

"Sementara ini aku yang akan memegangnya, tapi kau harus ambil ahli secepatnya sebagai penerus perusahaan"jelas Tn. Lee

Hongki tahu, sejak dulu ia diputuskan untuk meneruskan perusahaan Ayahnya.

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku belum mengerti apa-apa"

"Kau harus melanjutkan sekolahmu di London"singkat Ayahnya.

"Apa? London?"kaget Hongki.

"Itu benar…aku yakin, beberapa tahun disana, kau akan siap untuk menjalankan perusahaan"

"Itu artinya aku akan meninggalkan Seoul…"

"Sekarang tergantung padamu…"

Tn. Lee-pun mengakhiri pembicaraan.

**.**

***  
>Beberapa bulan kemudian, Hongki, Wonbin, dan juga Jonghun melaksanakan wisudanya. Akhirnya Jonghun bisa menyelesaikan sekolahnya.<p>

"Ya! Sunbae, selamat atas kelulusannya!"Minhwan berseru kepada 3 sunbaenya itu.

Seunghyun-pun mengucapkan selamat, tak terkecuali Jaejin yang juga ikut ember selamat.

"Terima kasih, selanjutnya kami menantikan kelulusan kalian"senyum Wonbin.

"Itu benar, kalian harus berusaha tahun ini. Kau juga Jaejin, kau yang akan lulus berikutnya"Jonghun tersenyum kepada Jaejin.

"Haha, itu benar Hyung. Sekarang kau yang kelas 3, kami masih menunggu setahun lagi"senyum Minhwan.

"Tentu saja, aku pasti lulus. Kau juga, berusaha ya…calon ketua OSIS berikutnya"senyum jahil Jaejin kepada adiknya.

"Mwo? Tidak…aku tidak mau jadi ketua OSIS! Merepotkan!"

"Kau harus!"ngotot Jaejin.

Ia-pun tak henti-hentinya menggoda adiknya, semua orang hanya tertawa.

"Hongki sunbae? Dari tadi kau diam saja…"bingung Seunghyun. Semuanya-pun langsung menoleh kearah Hongki.

"Ha? Haha, tidak apa"jawab Hongki.

"Aaa…aku rasa kami harus pergi sekarang, kami akan merayakan kelulusan ini ala calon mahasiswa, hahaha"Jonghun langsung merangkul Hongki dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi! Terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini"senyum Wonbin sambil berpamitan, mereka-pun langsung pergi.

"Hah…pasti Hongki sunbae memikirkan kepergiannya ke London"ucap Minhwan.

"Dia akan segera berangkat ya?"tanya Seunghyun.

"Iya, lusa"jawab Jaejin dengan nada malas.

"Aaa…Hyung, sudahlah…jangan bersedih, kita akan mengantar mereka kok"senyum Minhwan.

"Heh…kau meledekku?"gerutu Jaejin, sejak ia berteman dengan Hongki, Wonbin, dan Jonghun, Minhwan terus-terusan menggodanya.

"Hahaha, sudahlah hyung! Aku tahu kedekatan kalian…"Minhwan terus meledek kakaknya.

Tanpa bicara, Jaejin-pun langsung meninggalkan Minhwan dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ya! Hyung! Tunggu aku!"

**.**

***  
>Hongki, Jonghun dan Wonbin duduk di pinggir sungai Han, tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.<p>

"Haahh…"Hongki terus-terusan mendesah.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengajarimu bahasa inggris-kan? Haha"ledek Wonbin.

"Setidaknya kau sudah bisa bilang yes-no, mungkin kau tidak akan tersesat di London, hahaha"Jonghun menambahkan, sambil tertawa geli.

Hongki-pun langsung menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah kesal.

"Kalian ini…baiklah kalau sudah tidak perduli lagi"kesal Hongki.

"Ya!..kenapa marah? Kami-kan hanya bercanda"gerutu Jonghun.

"Ck…padahal berat sekali bagiku untuk meninggalkan kalian, tapi sepertinya kalian senang-senang saja…"

Wonbin dan Jonghun-pun saling bertatap muka, kemudian tersenyum nakal.

"Benar-kan, kalian senang. Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang, kalian tak usah mengantarku lusa!"kesal Hongki yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Untuk apa kami sedih?"senyum Jonghun. Hongki-pun langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Kita tetap bertemu-kan…"Wonbin-pun menambahkan dengan senyuman.

"Kau pikir Seoul dan London itu dekat? Bagaimana bisa bertemu? Mungkin kita baru bisa bertemu setelah 4-6 tahun!"Hongki-pun semakin kesal, namun kedua sahabatnya tetap menunjukkan wajah santai.

"Hmm…rasanya kamarku ada disebelahmu, tidak ada jarak sama sekali"ucap Wonbin.

"Hahaha, Wonbin! Mungkin saja kita tidur disatu ranjang besar, hahaha"Jonghun tertawa lepas.

Hongki hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah gila kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan"

Jonghun dan Wonbin-pun menghentikan tawanya, mereka berdiri mendekati Hongki. Jonghun menaruh tangannya dipundak Hongki, sementara Wonbin hanya memberi senyuman hangat.

"Kami akan ikut ke London kok"

Ucapan Jonghun berhasil membuat Hongki tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Mwo?"

"Kami juga melanjutkan kuliah di sekolah yang sama denganmu Hongki"sahut Wonbin.

"Ka…kalian? Bagaimana bisa?"Hongki tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Kau pikir kelak aku akan jadi apa? Kita sama-sama penerus perusahaan, tentu saja Ayah mengirimku kesekolah yang sama denganmu!"jelas Jonghun.

"Yah…aku memang bukan penerus perusahaan, tapi aku bisa jadi asisten kalian nanti-kan. Aku sudah lulus ujian beasiswa disana"Wonbin-pun menjelaskan alasannya.

Hongki tetap diam tidak percaya.

"Keluargaku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuanmu menolong perusahaan kami, karena itu Ayahku ingin agar aku bisa menjadi partner yang baik untukmu diperusahaan nanti. Kau akan menggantikan Ayahmu sebagai pemimpin perusahaan, dan aku akan menggantikan Ayahku sebagai partnermu"senyum Jonghun.

"Tentu saja aku akan membantu kalian sebagai pegawai baru"sahut Wonbin juga.

"Kalian…."Hongki hanya bisa menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Hahaha, jadi kita bertemu lagi-kan? Kita akan tinggal satu rumah kok, Ayahmu bilang dia sudah mempersiapkannya"ucap Jonghun sambil merangkul Hongki.

"Hei…katakan sesuatu…kau tidak suka kami ikut kesana?"gerutu Wonbin.

"Aku…masih tidak percaya hal ini…"ucap Hongki dengan suara pelan.

"Ya! Percayalah Lee Hongki!"Wonbin menepuk-nepuk pipi Hongki.

"Jadi kita tetap bersama?"tanya Hongki.

Wonbin dan Jonghun hanya tersenyum.

Melihat hal itu, Hongki-pun langsung memukul-mukul dan merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia benar-benar bahagia dengan hal ini, akhirnya mereka bisa terus bersama sampai akhir. Tidak ada lagi yang harus meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan.

FRIENDSHIP.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat juga...hehehe, terlalu pendek yak? hmm...memang =="  
><strong>

**Mianhae kalau kurang memuaskan, ini ff lama yang baru dipublish, jaman-jaman awal bikin ff nih hehehe**

**Ok, aku bales reviewnya ya, sebelumnya jeongmal gomawo yang udah review ^^/**

**Seo Shin Young : hhe bahkan seorang jaejin dibuat luluh oleh hongki. Kan bagus kalau semua jadi akrab, hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya chingu ^^/**

**mako47117 : wah, senpai yak? ^^ iya, aku coba pake titik kaya yg lain. Bukan jaejin kok, dia gak ada hubungan apa" sama preman" tuh, cuma -agak- angkuh aja disini ^^ OOC, hai' sankyuu nee! honto ni arigato! ^^/**

**max aberu : wah maaf yah..dulu aku gak kenal YAOI, jadi gak dibikin kaya gitu ==" hihihi minari selalu imut setiap saat, tapi disini dia disiksa mulu, ckckck. Jeongmal Gomawo Reviewnya ^^/**

**ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari :wah, gomawo yak. Jeongmal gomawo udah read & review ^^/**


End file.
